vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Daughter of Vengeance
Daughter of Vengeance, im Deutschen Tochter der Rache ist ein Anerkanntes Fanmaid Spinn-Off der Story of Evil Reihe. Es wird von MEIKO gesungen. Hintergrund Daughter of Veneance ist ein Fanmaid Spinn-Off welches der Story of Evil Reihe angehört. Es erzählt Angeblich die Geschichte aus der Sicht der Roten Frau (Meiko). Handlung Germaine ist eine Bäuerin in Lucifenia welche ihre Familie durch Rilliane verlor, denn diese verlangte immer mehr Geld weshalb ihre Freunde und Familie am Hungertod oder an Ermordung starben. Sie wurde später von Prinz Kyle Marlon (KAITO) angeheuert um Rilliane zu töten. Lyris Romaji= Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro no Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no Chiisana mura ni kuras***e ita Akai kami wo s***a mura musume Kempeitachi wa oubou de Kachiku wa subete shi ni taeta Ai suru kazoku mo uete shinu Subete ga subete oujo no tame Okane mo shokuji mo tarinai to Minshuu wa tsudoi uttaeta Oujo ni sakarai koibito wa Dantoudai ni tatsu...... "Zettai ni, yurusanai...!" Aku no hana izure chirasu Fukushuu no hamo mochi (haimamochi) Fumi ni jirareta zassou ni Aa kokoro ga aru to oshiete yaru Boukun oujo wa koi ni ochi Saigo no risei mo ushinatta Kakus***e oujo no meirei de Midori no shoujo ga korosareta Ikari ni waita minshuutachi Aru hi hiroba e to atsumatta Shizuka ni kaisen wo tsugeru wa Yoroi madoiishi aka no musume Ikuta no tami ga aka e tsudoi Ikuta no tami ga aka wo nagashi Kurushimu hitobito no nageki ga Musume wo furuwaseru "Iku yo... tsuite kite!" Aku no hana ima koso utsu Fukushuu no hamo mochi Totemo utsukushiku kenfuruu Aa senjou ni saku aka no musume Aku no oujo wo taosubeku Tsui ni musume wa shiro e itaru Ugou no shuu to wa iwasenai Akaki yoroi no kakumeigun Tami ni funs***a gunjin ga Musume no kubi e osoi kakaru Nagaki yumiya wo hiki shibotta Ao no ouji ni uchi torareta Tsui ni zouen mo otozureta Owari wo tsugeru toki wa ima Minshuutachi no koe wo seoi Gyokuza e to kakeagaru "......Dous***e?" Aku no hana doko e nigeru? Kataware wo okizari ni Rin to s***a kao no MEs***SUKAI Aa subete wo seoi hohoendeta Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro no Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no Subete no hitobito wo sukutta Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji Kyoukai no kane ga jiki ni naru Oujo to yobareta mes***sukai Dantoudai de nani wo omou Tsui ni sono toki ga yatte kita Owari wo tsugeru kane no oto Minshuutachi no naka ni majiri Ojou ga tatte ita "Watas***achi, onaji da ne..." Aku no hana doko e kieru? Kataware no shi wo seoi Nochi ni eiyuu to yobarete mo Aa watashi mo shosen "AKU no musume" |-|Englisch= Long, long ago in some place was The kingdom of treachery and inhumanity In a small village there lived The red-haired village maiden Military policemen were autocrats and All her livestock had died off Family who she loved, too, died from starvation Everything was all for the princess "We are short of both money and meals." People gathered and appealed Her love who went against the princess Now stood on the guillotine "I'll never forgive you for this...!" Evil flower I'll scatter you someday With the sword of vengeance Weeds walked all over have Ah, have a heart too, I'll show you that The tyrant princess had fallen in love and Lost her last reason And by the order of the princess The daughter of green was killed People seethed in anger One day gathered in a square And quietly announcing the opening of a war was The maiden of red who now wore armour Numerous people gathered to the red Numerous people shed the red Grief of the suffering people Roused the maiden "We're going...come with me!" Evil flower This is the time to avenge Holding the sword of vengeance Quite beautifully she wields the sword Ah, the maiden of red who blooms in the war field In order to defeat the evil princess Finally, the maiden reaches the castle I will not take crowd no more than a bevy of birds They are the revolutionary army of the red armour A soldier who shammed on of her people Pounces on her neck Thought by the blue prince, who drew a long bow The man was shot down Finally reinforcements, too, had arrived The time to announce the end is now Bearing people's voices on her back She runs up to the throne "...Why?" Evil flower To where do you run? Leaving the other half... The princess in a dignified face Ah, was bearing everything, smiling... Long, long ago in some place was The kingdom of treachery and inhumanity Who saved all the people there was The lady swordsman of red armour Time of execution was three' O'clock in the afternoon The bell of church will ring any minute... The servant who was called the princess What will he think about at the guillotine? Finally, the time arrives And the bell which announces the end... Among the people The princess was standing "We are the same..." Evil flower To where do you disappear? Bearing the other half's death.. Even if I am called "heroine" after days Ah, I am after all the daughter of evil too |-|Deutsch= In einem Land vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Gab es einen Ort voller Ungerechtigkeit Dort in einem kleinen Dorf, da war Ein schönes Mädchen mit rotem Haar Polizisten folgten nur ihrem Gesetz Alle ihre Tiere wurden schwer verletzt Ihre Familie erliet den Hungertod Wegen der Prinzessin waren alle hier in Not Wir haben kaum Geld und kein Essen mehr Die Menschen verzweifeln und leiden so sehr Die Liebe der Maid wurde zu brennendem Hass Der ihr Herz beinah ganz zerfraß "Das werde ich dir niemals vergeben!" Böse Blume rot, ich sähe dich schon bald Mit dem Schwert der Rache und Gewalt Du wirst mit deinem Reiche untergehn Auch ich habe ein Herz, du wirst schon sehn Die böse Prinzessin verliebte sich und schwor als sie ihren letzten Funken Gnade verlor So wurde ihr Diener sofort ausgesand Damit die grüne Prinzessin schnell den Tode fand Das ganze Land war erfüllt mit einem Zorn Menschen kamen in Scharen, die Kriegsmacht war geborn Leise kündigte die letzte Schlacht sich an Und die rote Maid führte sie unbarmherzig an Zahlreiche Leute versanken im rot Zahlreiche Leute fanden den Tod Die Trauer der Leidenden weckte sie auf So erhob sie sich und sagte laut "Beeilt euch... wir gehen!" Böse Blume rot, Vergeltung komme bald Durch das Schwert der Rache und Gewalt Tödlich gut schwinkt sie das Schwert in ihrer Hand Während sie wie eine Rose auf dem Schlachtfeld erblüht Nach einem Kampf der viel Blut vergoß Kam die rote Jungfrau endlich zum Schloss Eine Menschenmenge eilte herbei Das Volk der Prinzessin war wieder frei Ein Soldat stürmte durch die Menschenschar Stürzte auf die Prinzessin mit goldenem Haar Doch der blaue Prinz erkannte den Betrug So fand auch der Diener einen Tod ohne Verzug Bald traf auch die Verstärkung ein Das Ende der Prinzessin sollte bald sein Ihr Volk sah ihr in die Augen ganz tief Das sie hoch zu ihrem Throne lief "Warum nur...?" Böse Blume rot, wohin bist du gegangn' Hast deine andere Hälfte verlassen Versteckst dein Gesicht unter einem gelben Tuch Lächelst böse wie bessesen von einem schwarzen Fluch In einem Land vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Gab es einen Ort voller Ungerechtigkeit Befreit wurd er von einer schönen Maid Einer jungen Kriegerin im Schalachroten Kleid Zeitpunkt des Todes sollte drei Uhr Mittag sein Als die Glocken klangen kam der Schafrichter zum Zug Das Mädchen das einst eine Krone trug Wurd in eine Welt voll Trauer und voll Tod verbannt Schließlich wurde es Zeit, ihr Ende war nah Sie fand ihren Diener, der in ihre Augen sah Eine Träne viel auf den Grund vor ihr "Sorg dich nicht ich bin immer bei dir!" "Wir sind doch alle gleich..." Böse Blume rot, du bist verschwunden Und deine andere Hälfte ist Tod Auch wenn ich für euch eine Heldin bin Ich werde für alle Zeit die Tochter der Rache sein Kategorie:MEIKO Kategorie:Story of Evil Kategorie:FanFiction